eternaldarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Maximillian Roivas
Dr. Maximillian Roivas is a wealthy doctor in colonial Rhode Island, ancestor of both Edward and Alex. His chapter takes place in 1760 AD. Something is amiss in the mansion he recently inherited from his father, Aaron. Everything gets worse when Bonethieves and Horrors start appearing, attacking and killing the servants. Max eventually finds the city of Ehn'gha under the mansion, and after realizing how powerful the denizens are after barely defeating a Lesser Guardian in single combat, he attempts to warn the world, but fails. It is implied that he was committed to an insane asylum three months later for that, but later revealed that he killed four of his servants, suspecting they were possessed by Bonethieves. Alex, surveying the room where the servants' remains lie sealed, notes that one of the corpses was missing its head, and there are only three sets of bones. In the scene upon getting Edward Roivas' chapter, Pious Augustus, when reporting to his ancient, mentioned that they have yet another intruder (referring to Edward), and that they won't be so merciful this time around, which implies that the Ancients and possibly Pious Augustus himself may have been involved in the accusations against Maximillian Roivas when he tried to warn everyone and likely had him locked up. The pain and misery he endured for being locked up in the asylum resulted in him returning as a ghost, eventually aiding his descendant, Edward Roivas (who at the time had just inherited the estate from his father), in completing the work he had set out to accomplish years ago of driving out the Ancients' influence in Ehn'gha. He then led him to the secret room containing the Tome of Eternal Darkness, also informing him to set the grandfather clock to the thirty-third minute of the third hour. Trivia *Max is one of two characters who can dual-wield: in this case twin muzzle-loading flintlock pistols. *As a medical doctor, he is able to perform autopsies of the various enemies he encounters. *The game's instruction booklet states that Maximillian has three children. *After you complete his chapter if you look at his autopsies Max will be rambling about monster you are viewing the autopsy of in an insane way. *When accessing Ehn'gha for the first time in Max's chapter with a lowered Sanity Bar, Max will experience a Sanity Effect where he finds himself locked in an asylum room, foreshadowing his ultimate fate by the chapter's conclusion. *Because of his knowledge on how to access the Tome of Eternal Darkness' room's secret passageway, as well as the Library not existing during his chapter, it is very likely he built the library and the secret passageway during the three months between his discovery of Ehn'gha and his being locked into an asylum. *The voice actor who provides talent for Max is William Hootkins, the actor who portrayed Jek Porkins during the Death Star Attack in Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Ghosts